


Aquí, una Flor Yace

by YumeUshka



Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst más suave, Crowley es humano (?), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memoria Perdida, Reencarnación, Romance, lenguaje de las flores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeUshka/pseuds/YumeUshka
Summary: Él no podía explicarlo, al igual que no podía explicar la intensidad de todas sus reacciones hacia Aziraphale, no podía explicar la atracción que sentía, como gravedad, como gracia, como palabras en la punta de su lengua, como un recuerdo que no podía ver con claridad.AU, series. Aziraphale regresa. Crowley trata de no ir muy rápido. Y de no pensar demasiado en sus sueños…
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852660
Kudos: 5





	Aquí, una Flor Yace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Herein a Blossom Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416307) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



_Londres, 2008_

Crowley no sabía que podía doler así. No sabía que podía sentirse tan miserable, tan roto, tan solo. Cuando sus padres murieron, sintió una mezcla de amargura, pesar y alivio y, en ese tiempo, se preguntó si había algo mal en él, ya que no derramó ninguna lágrima.

(Ellos no lo habían querido. Ni de niño, ni de adulto. No les había importado cuando se mudó a Londres. Él no los llamó. Ellos tampoco.)

La única razón por la que sobrevivió a este nuevo y cataclísmico dolor fue que era tan impactante, tan desconocido, tan inesperado que parte de él se encontraba fascinado por ello. Se vio a sí mismo desmoronándose, se vio a sí mismo lamentándose por… ¿qué? Ni siquiera un amigo, un… ¿conocido? ¿un encuentro pasajero? ¿una persona que ni siquiera conocía apropiadamente? ¿algo que pudo haber sido? ¿algo que nunca fue?

Él no podía explicarlo, al igual que no podía explicar la intensidad de todas sus reacciones hacia Aziraphale, no podía explicar la atracción que sentía, como gravedad, como gracia, como palabras en la punta de la lengua, como un recuerdo que no podía ver con claridad.

Al principio, regresó a la librería todos los días. Luego una vez a la semana. Después las semanas se convirtieron en meses y Crowley intentó mantenerse alejado, por su propia cordura, pero encontró que sus pies lo llevarían allá más seguido de lo que deberían. Nada había cambiado, excepto que las ventanas se ensuciaron un poco y alguien garabateó un grafiti en la puerta principal.

(La siguiente vez que pasó por ahí ya no estaba, la puerta tan impecable como si la vulgar palabra se hubiera esfumado por propia voluntad. Supuso que la mujer al otro lado de la calle se había ocupado de ello.)

La primavera se convirtió en verano, el verano se alargó tristemente. Era agosto antes de que Crowley se diera cuenta y Londres era insoportable bajo el calor. Pensó en cerrar la tienda por una semana e ir al campo, quizá incluso empezar a ocuparse de la ruinosa casa de campo de sus padres pero ¿y si Aziraphale volvía mientras él no estaba?

_Él nunca va a volver,_ se dijo Crowley, tratando de hacer escuchar a su obstinado corazón. _O si lo hace, te evitará._

Era obvio, viéndolo en retrospectiva, qué fue lo que hizo mal. Aziraphale había venido a él hablando sobre el amor perdido y alguien a quién no había podido superar después de lo que parecían _años_ y Crowley hizo… ¿qué? ¿coquetearle? ¿invitarlo a salir? ¿cortejarlo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba tratando de hacer, pero era bastante evidente que debió mirar antes de saltar y que las consecuencias eran totalmente suyas.

Le dolía la idea de que había hecho algo para magnificar el sufrimiento de Aziraphale. Luego se sintió culpable al ser tan arrogante como para asumir que él podría tener esa clase de impacto. Después se preguntó si estaba poniendo excusas para no asumir la responsabilidad.

Sobre todo, extrañaba a Aziraphale, y sabía que era ridículo. Apenas lo conocía. Apenas le había _hablado_ siquiera; un puñado de breves interacciones, algunos libros, nada más. No debería sentirse como perder a un viejo amigo.

_Era extraño_ , se recordaba en la ducha, cuando desayunaba, en la tienda, _todo era simplemente extraño y es mejor que lo olvides._

Pero soñaba con Aziraphale. No siempre, no era una tortura de todas las noches. Solo que, de vez en cuando, se despertaba por la mañana con la sensación de haber sido arrancado de donde se suponía que debía estar.

Dos veces tuvo pesadillas tan horribles que gritó hasta despertarse, para luego quedarse sentado, temblando, durante horas, esperando el amanecer. No tenían nada que ver con Aziraphale por lo que podía recordar, pero sospechaba que significaba que necesitaba hacer algo para sobrellevar mejor sus emociones, como ir a terapia o conseguir unas pastillas o tener una crisis de la mediana edad y mudarse a Alaska.

No hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

Lo que mayormente hizo fue continuar, un día tras otro, esperando que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo y suavizara los filos de los recuerdos y, mientras tanto, rememorarlos compulsivamente para probar cuan filosos estaban aún.

* * *

Había sido un largo y caluroso día, el cielo oscuro con nubes de tormenta, el aire húmedo y pesado y horrible. Crowley no quería nada más que _lloviera_ ya pero, mientras empezó a cerrar la tienda, aún no había signos de que la tormenta se desatara.

Normalmente cerraba la puerta antes de empezar a ordenar pero estaba cansado, con bochorno y miserable y, aparentemente, había olvidado ese paso, ya que escuchó entrar a alguien mientras él estaba en la trastienda rellenando el agua para las flores cortadas. Crowley reprimió un lamentable gemido, se secó las manos en el delantal y trató de fijar en su rostro algo parecido a una expresión cortés mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento, ya cerramos. De hecho, olvidé...

Se detuvo, porque era Aziraphale quien estaba de pie en la tienda y la luz detrás de él era tan extraña, tan cobriza y sombría y sesgada por las nubes que, por un momento, Crowley realmente pensó que estaba alucinando, que había cruzado algún umbral hacia el delirio.

—Hola, —dijo Aziraphale, y luego pareció no saber qué decir después.

Crowley intentó formar palabras pero no pudo; sabía que se veía ridículo, de pie en la puerta mirando fijamente, pero no pudo hacer funcionar su garganta o apartar la mirada del rostro de Aziraphale. Estaba tan atrapado entre el estremecimiento repentino de volverlo a ver y la negra maraña de emociones de los últimos tres meses que sus piernas se sentían débiles, su cabeza se sentía ligera.

Aziraphale se mordió el labio y miró hacia el suelo.

—Yo, bueno, yo sólo... estaba por la zona...

—Por la zona, —repitió Crowley categóricamente.

—Sí, —respondió Aziraphale, estudiando sus zapatos.

—Te fuiste, —dijo Crowley. Trató de mantener la acusación fuera de su voz. No es como si tuviera algún derecho a reclamarle, en realidad—. Sólo… desapareciste. Por meses.

—Lo hice.

—Y ahora estas de vuelta.

—Lo estoy.

Crowley tomó un respiro profundo y tembloroso, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para mantenerse estable. Había demasiados sentimientos luchando por su atención. Enojo, quizá, porque Aziraphale podía regresar a su vida tan fácilmente, pero era un sentimiento débil, arrasado casi de inmediato por el increíble alivio de verlo allí. Miedo, de que Aziraphale lo hiciera de nuevo; miedo, de que Crowley lo ahuyentara con una palabra, una mirada. Un anhelo más poderoso que cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido, de caminar hasta allí y tocar a Aziraphale, asegurarse de que fuera real, sostenerlo fuertemente contra él y negarse a dejarlo ir nunca más.

Tomó otro cuidadoso respiro.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

Claramente no era la pregunta que Aziraphale estaba esperando. Sus ojos miraron nerviosamente el rostro de Crowley, luego se alejaron.

—No puedo explicarlo, —respondió, y Crowley sintió el escalofrío de un tipo diferente de aprensión, el indicio de algo oscuro y angustiado en los ojos caídos de Aziraphale—. Pero lo siento. Yo... lo siento mucho, querido. Por irme así, sin una palabra.

Crowley apretó más fuerte sus propios brazos, abrazándose como una boa constrictor para mantenerse erguido, en una sola pieza y con algo parecido a la sanidad, al menos.

—Está bien, —se escuchó a sí mismo—. Tú... ¿regresaste sólo para decir eso? ¿Te marcharás de nuevo?

—No, —dijo Aziraphale, y fue como una promesa, o como la respuesta a una promesa hecha hace mucho tiempo—. Estoy... estoy de vuelta. Me quedaré. No voy a...

Se detuvo, jugueteando con el anillo en su mano derecha, lanzando otra mirada a Crowley como si no pudiera decidirse a mirarlo directamente.

—Estaré en la librería, —continuó Aziraphale después de un momento, y sus hombros se encorvaron, como alguien esperando a ser rechazado—. Si tú... es decir, si quieres... bueno, si quisieras...

Tartamudeó en silencio, respiró hondo, robó otra mirada -demorándose esta vez, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera la última-, y se alejó.

—Yo... lo dejo en tus manos, —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

Crowley se estaba moviendo antes de que siquiera lo pensara, casi cayendo, apenas manteniéndose en pie. Agarró el brazo de Aziraphale antes de que pudiera alcanzar la manija de la puerta, sintiendo el calor bajo las yemas de sus dedos, escuchando la inhalación sorprendida.

—No te vayas, —dijo, áspero y miserable y Dios, era patético, estaba perdiendo la _cabeza_ … —Por favor.

Pero las palabras golpearon a Aziraphale como un puñetazo, le arrancaron algo, dejaron al descubierto una cruda y terrible cicatriz de dolor que era como mirar una herida abierta - o un espejo. Se estremeció bajo la mano de Crowley, inclinándose hacia ella como si le temblaran las piernas y, luego, se volvió tan repentinamente que Crowley casi se cae contra él. Aziraphale le puso una mano en el pecho, le devolvió el equilibrio y Crowley notó que le temblaban los dedos.

Se quedaron así, la palma de Aziraphale plana sobre el corazón de Crowley, la mano de Crowley apretando el brazo de Aziraphale, ambos con la cabeza gacha y, lentamente, Crowley sintió el oscuro y enredado nudo en su estómago empezar a desenrollarse y, lentamente, el temblor en los dedos de Aziraphale se detuvo.

Levantaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo, ojos encontrándose como estrellas colapsando, y Crowley sabía dos cosas con absoluta certeza: que quería besar a Aziraphale y que eso sería un gran error.

Dejó ir el brazo de Aziraphale, retrocediendo sólo un poco, no lo suficiente para ser llamado un paso, pero lo suficiente para dejar que la mano de Aziraphale se apartara de su pecho. Ambos tomaron aliento, como si hubieran estado bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo.

—¿De verdad no te marcharás de nuevo? —susurró Crowley.

—Oh, mi queridísimo1, lo _juro_.

Crowley asintió, tragando a través del nudo en su garganta y el tremor de lágrimas y confusión que respondía a la palabra _queridísimo_ , mirando a cualquier parte excepto a Aziraphale.

—Debería... debería darte mi número entonces, —dijo, esforzándose por sonar casual, como si hubiera alguna manera de devolver esta conversación al plano de la normalidad—. Sí... sí, eso es...

—Sí, —respondió Aziraphale suavemente—. Por favor.

Alejarse de Aziraphale, aunque sólo fuera al otro lado del lugar, fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. En sólo esos cuantos pasos, el pánico se apoderó de él, convenciéndolo de que voltearía y Aziraphale se habría ido...

Miró hacia atrás; no pudo evitarlo. Aziraphale todavía estaba allí. Crowley agachó la cabeza, llegó al mostrador, tomó papel y lápiz para garabatear su número de móvil y el teléfono fijo de la tienda. Después de un segundo, también agregó su correo electrónico. Apenas pudo detenerse de escribir su dirección y código postal, dándose cuenta a último momento de que Aziraphale sabía dónde vivía, siendo que era donde estaba de pie ahora mismo.

Ofreció el papel a Aziraphale, quien lo tomó tan cuidadosamente como si fuera uno de sus libros, lo dobló y lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Pensé... bueno, estaba pensando... —Aziraphale pasó sus dedos por las solapas, alisándolas innecesariamente—. Pensé que podría ver si... si todavía están presentando _Mucho ruido y pocas nueces_ en el Globe. O, bueno, en otro lugar, siempre lo están presentando en alguna parte. Es decir, si tu... si te gustaría...

—Está bien, —dijo Crowley, pulso latiendo salvajemente en su garganta—. Sí. Hagamos eso.

Aziraphale asintió y miró a Crowley con la misma intensidad prolongada, como si estuviera memorizando -o _saboreando-_ el rostro de Crowley.

—Entonces te llamaré. Si puedo conseguir algunas entradas. O, yo... —Aziraphale se sonrojó con un leve matiz—. Quiero decir, te llamaré de cualquier forma.

Fue suficiente, suficiente para que Crowley dijera: —Sí, está bien, —y no lo persiguiera de nuevo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse. Aun así, tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a la encimera cuando Aziraphale cerró la puerta detrás de él, lanzando una última mirada por encima del hombro y desapareciendo entre la multitud...

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Un trueno lo sacó de su aturdimiento, las primeras gotas de lluvia esparciéndose por la ventana. Crowley caminó hacia la puerta, la cerró con llave y bajó la persiana. Apagó las luces, atravesó la trastienda y salió a su pequeño jardín.

La lluvia se intensificaba, gruesas gotas de agua se lanzaban desde el cielo, iluminándose con un destello blanco brillante, seguidas segundos después por un retumbar largo y bajo. Crowley se paró junto a sus jóvenes manzanos e inclinó la cara hacia ellos, cerró sus ojos y aspiró el embriagador aroma de la tierra que se ablandaba bajo la lluvia. Su cabello ya estaba desaliñado, su camisa empezaba a mojarse; pronto empezaría a temblar, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba el frío para su sobrecalentada piel, necesitaba el agua para su reseca alma, necesitaba la lluvia para que lavara sus indefensas, agradecidas, ridículas lágrimas.

* * *

Crowley no sabía lo que la gente usaba para ir al teatro (asumió que no involucraba sombreros de copa y monóculos, que era la única imagen que su mente evocaba cuando pensaba en ello) así que fue a lo seguro, un poco más arreglado que su ropa del día a día, pero sin llegar a nada demasiado formal, cambiando los jeans por pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuero, eligiendo una camisa un poco más bonita con carmesí estampado.

Mientras se arreglaba el cuello en espera de Aziraphale, se dio cuenta de que estaba realizando el antiguo ritual de tratar de verse bien antes de una cita sin que pareciera que se había esforzado demasiado y se miró en el espejo. _Demasiado rápido_ , pensó acusadoramente, _¿nunca aprendes?_

Quería a Aziraphale en su vida, lo deseaba desesperadamente, deseaba su amistad, su compañía, su presencia. No iba a arriesgar eso empujando más sentimientos no deseados hacia él.

Aun así, se tomó el tiempo para atar cuidadosamente su cabello hacia atrás, a la altura de la nuca, y desenterrar el arete oro y granate que no había usado en años. La piedra preciosa combinaba perfectamente con su camisa.

Aziraphale había ofrecido pasar a recogerlo, lo cual estaba bien, ya que Crowley no quería llevar a Aziraphale en la camioneta estropeada que usaba para las entregas, ni podía imaginarlo en la parte trasera de la motocicleta que conducía el resto del tiempo. Si hubiera pensado en ello, Crowley supuso que esperaba que Aziraphale aparecería en algo compacto y cómodo: un Mini tal vez, o un pequeño y agradable Ford Fiesta.

Su mandíbula casi golpea el suelo cuando el clásico Bentley apareció afuera de la tienda.

—Mierda, —dijo en voz alta, mientras Aziraphale se inclinaba desde el asiento del conductor y saludaba tímidamente a través de la ventana del pasajero.

—¿Dónde _demonios_ conseguiste un auto como _este_? —demandó Crowley mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta, asegurándose de no rasparla en el pavimento, y se deslizó en el asiento que olía tan bien y tan _familiar_ que le dio un déjà-vu—. Esto es... juraría que no puedes encontrar uno fuera de una colección privada, mucho menos conducirlo por Londres...

—Fue un, eh… fue un legado, —respondió Aziraphale, mirando a Crowley mientras asimilaba los detalles del auto, con una especie de ávida anticipación en sus ojos—. De un viejo amigo. Creo que él hubiera querido que lo usara, no que lo encerrara en algún lugar. Tuve que aprender a conducir especialmente por eso.

—Es _precioso_ , —exhaló Crowley, pasando apreciativamente su mano por la chapa de nogal, maravillándose con el barniz sin fisuras. Siempre le habían gustado los autos antiguos, solía coleccionar modelos a escala de éstos cuando era niño y se atrevía a soñar que podría ahorrar para uno propio - pero no este, él nunca podría pagar este—. El seguro debe ser astronómico.

—Vale cada centavo, —respondió Aziraphale suavemente, y Crowley se dio cuenta que aún estaba siendo observado, los ojos de Aziraphale se suavizaron con algo que Crowley no pudo nombrar. Desvió la mirada tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Crowley estaba observando, posando sus manos casi reverencialmente sobre el volante—. ¿Nos vamos?

Crowley levantó automáticamente su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, antes de darse cuenta que un carro tan viejo no tendría cinturones de seguridad. Se sentía sorpresivamente transgresor el sentarse ahí sin esa restricción, mientras Aziraphale encendía cuidadosamente el Bentley, verificaba su punto ciego tres veces y lo ponía en marcha.

No fue una sorpresa que Aziraphale fuera un conductor cauteloso, haciendo todo según la norma y con un poco más de timidez de lo que era realmente apropiado para el tráfico de Londres, pero Crowley también conduciría un automóvil como este con cuidado. Ni un rasguño en la pintura, ni una abolladura que hubiera notado, todo indicaba que había sido amado y cuidado desde el momento en que salió de la fábrica. Se sorprendió frotando suavemente el pulgar sobre el asiento de cuero junto a su rodilla y se obligó a detenerse. Probablemente era de mala educación tocar así el auto de otra persona.

No iban a ir al Globe al final, pero eso probablemente era bueno, dado que la llovizna inicial había dado paso a una hosca y fuerte lluvia que habría hecho que una experiencia al aire libre no fuera tan agradable. La interpretación era una versión moderna, le dijo Aziraphale mientras esperaban para entrar, explicando los detalles del escenario que poco significaban para Crowley, ya que no estaba familiarizado con el texto original.

De todos modos, entender era menos importante para él que sólo escuchar hablar a Aziraphale, maravillado con la forma en que seguía desviándose en las tangentes de su propia invención, como si hubiera demasiado que decir y no pudiera decidir por dónde empezar.

Esperaba que la experiencia de ver la obra fuera un poco aburrida, algo que aguantar para poder pasar tiempo en compañía de Aziraphale. No esperaba encontrarse riendo con tanta fuerza que tuvo que secarse las lágrimas de los ojos, ni esperaba que el tiempo volara tan rápido que el intervalo lo tomó por sorpresa.

Aziraphale lo miró como si su risa fuera un regalo que atesoraba y lo llevó al bar para comprar una copa de vino, mientras Crowley admiraba en voz alta que el humor y la humanidad de la obra llegaran con tanta fuerza incluso sin seguir todos los detalles del lenguaje de Shakespeare.

—Leerlos simplemente no es lo mismo, —dijo Aziraphale y Crowley le lanzó una mirada de reojo, captando su débil expresión de satisfacción.

—A nadie le gusta un "te lo dije", —bromeó. Aziraphale le lanzó una mirada herida—. Pero está bien, sí, me lo dijiste y tenías razón.

La sonrisa que obtuvo por eso... impresionante, o, al menos, más que suficiente para dejar sin aliento a Crowley. Aziraphale parecía casi _feliz_ por primera vez desde que se conocieron y Crowley ya estaba decidido a hacer que sucediera una y otra vez.

Se suponía que la risa era buena para el alma, ¿no? Cuando salieron del teatro, Crowley se sentía parcialmente curado y no solo por la obra. Aziraphale estaba casi radiante de placer, apenas capaz de contener la anticipación de llevar a Crowley a ver a otra. _¿Entonces no lo arruiné esta vez?_ Crowley no lo dijo, mordiéndose la lengua con deleite y alivio. _¿De verdad quieres quedarte?_

Recibió su respuesta cuando Aziraphale lo dejó afuera de la florería y dijo, casi con timidez, —¿Quizá podríamos hacer esto de nuevo? ¿El fin de semana, tal vez?

—Soy todo tuyo, —respondió Crowley sin pensar, luego podría haberse pateado.

Pero Aziraphale simplemente se sonrojó y sonrió como si no le importara, y Crowley no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero lo pensó durante mucho, mucho tiempo antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Crowley se sorprendió del tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta del piano en la librería de Aziraphale, aunque, en su defensa, estaba envuelto en gruesas cubiertas de terciopelo y tan enterrado bajo los libros que era fácil confundirlo con una mesa. Había adquirido el hábito de deambular por ahí después de cerrar su propia tienda (cuando Aziraphale no lo recogía para cenar, o ir al teatro, o ambas cosas) y a menudo se encontraba explorando ociosamente los estantes mientras esperaba que Aziraphale terminara el día.

—Mira alrededor todo lo que quieras, —había dicho Aziraphale desde el principio, aunque había una extraña y ansiosa vacilación en su rostro—. Solo... te pido que no, bueno, hurgues en nada que sea obviamente privado. Ya sabes, si está cerrado o guardado...

—Por supuesto que no, —había respondido Crowley, incluso cuando sintió una punzada de curiosidad irreprimible—. Sólo voy a curiosear, ¿de acuerdo?

Ciertamente había mucho para entretenerse. La colección de Aziraphale podría describirse generosamente como ecléctica, aunque sería más exacto decir que era alucinantemente aleatoria. Era imposible averiguar cuál era el hilo conductor, qué era lo que llevó a Aziraphale a acumular estas obras en particular. Al principio, Crowley pensó que solo era que _amaba_ los libros antiguos, pero había bastantes volúmenes modernos esparcidos por los estantes. ¿Primeras ediciones? Muchas, pero también mediocres libros de bolsillo y séptimas ediciones de oscuro análisis bíblico. Entonces, ¿era religión? Ciertamente había una tendencia en esa dirección pero incluso Crowley, que no había pisado una iglesia desde que tenía la edad suficiente para negarse, pudo ver que era una selección que ningún sacerdote aprobaría. Además, todo estaba mezclado con los folios y la literatura clásica de Shakespeare y toda una colorida serie de novelas de fantasía modernas.

Al final, todo lo que Crowley podía afirmar con certeza era que Aziraphale amaba los _libros_ y, aunque claramente se estaba aplicando alguna métrica (no había novelas de suspenso exitosas ni diarios políticos, por ejemplo), lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Crowley fue que Aziraphale realmente había sido honesto cuando dijo que todo en el lugar era un favorito.

El piano, sin embargo, era tan incongruente que Crowley inicialmente pensó que lo había confundido. Lo rodeó, apartando suavemente las pilas de libros hasta que estuvo seguro de sus contornos. Pensó que lo que había tomado por una mesa auxiliar debía ser el taburete que lo acompañaba. Cautelosamente, curiosamente, encontró el borde de la cubierta de terciopelo, levantándola hasta que pudo vislumbrar la brillante madera debajo, los pedales de latón sorprendentemente brillantes y bien pulidos, siendo que claramente habían estado en desuso durante mucho tiempo.

Se dio cuenta tardíamente de que tal vez esto calificaba como _obviamente privado_ y dejó caer la tela en lugar de investigar más, pero no parecía poder dejar ir su descubrimiento. Tener un piano en una librería era una elección extraña, en cualquier caso, pero tener uno que nunca se usó, enterrado debajo de libros como si estuviera mejor olvidado... lo carcomió hasta que tuvo que preguntarle a Aziraphale sobre eso una noche durante la cena.

Aziraphale se estremeció como si Crowley lo hubiera lastimado y su corazón se detuvo en su pecho, el pánico surgiendo en su estómago.

—No importa, —dijo demasiado rápido—, perdona, no era mi intención...

—¿Tú tocas? —preguntó Aziraphale inesperadamente, alejando un bocado de filete perfectamente cocinado como si ya no tuviera apetito.

—¿Yo? No, no tengo mucho talento para la música, yo...

Y por alguna razón, _eso_ también pareció herir a Aziraphale, lo suficiente como para tragar saliva y Crowley tuvo la terrible premonición de que estaba a punto de poner una excusa y marcharse.

—Oh, —dijo Aziraphale, luego hizo una especie de esfuerzo consciente y hercúleo, apartando lo que le agobiaba tan dolorosamente y tomó su copa de vino—. Es sólo un... recuerdo, supongo. Casi me había olvidado de que estaba allí.

Luego tomó aliento y un sorbo de vino con cuidado, sonrió de una manera que no se reflejó en sus ojos pero que era sincera de todos modos, y cambió de tema.

Crowley supuso que la falta de una respuesta real fue lo que le molestó tanto como para soñar con eso aquella noche, soñar con sus propias manos deslizándose con practicada facilidad sobre las teclas, interpretando una sonata cadenciosa, solo, con la luz de las velas y los silenciosos libros como única compañía.

* * *

Agosto se convirtió en septiembre, que pasó tan rápido que Crowley apenas se había dado cuenta que había llegado cuando casi se había ido ya. Algunas veces se preguntaba que había hecho consigo mismo antes de conocer a Aziraphale, cómo podría haber ocupado su tiempo. Intentó no preguntarse qué haría consigo mismo si Aziraphale… dejara de estar en su vida nuevamente. El terror que acompañó a ese pensamiento fue tan abrumador y paralizante que era como estar atrapado en las garras de una criatura despiadada.

La mayor parte del tiempo no pensaba en eso. La mayor parte del tiempo aprendió a no preocuparse por eso. Pero siempre hubo momentos. Cosas que decía que provocaban que el rostro de Aziraphale palideciera, trayendo todo el dolor y la miseria de vuelta a sus ojos. Ocasiones en las que Aziraphale parecía distante e incómodo con él. Y, por supuesto, estaban las cosas que Crowley deseaba y que no podía tener, que no se atrevía a pedir.

Uno de sus jóvenes manzanos produjo una sola manzana del tamaño de una pelota de golf, para sorpresa y deleite de Crowley, ya que no esperaba ningún fruto hasta, al menos, el próximo año. Llamó a Aziraphale a la mitad del día, tan entusiasmado como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro enterrado y sólo se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo cuando escuchó a Aziraphale empezar a reírse gentilmente de él desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Puedo ir a ver? —preguntó Aziraphale, antes de que Crowley pudiera intentar recobrar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Yo... sí... por supuesto.

Curiosamente, a pesar de todas las veces que se habían encontrado afuera de la tienda, Aziraphale nunca había estado dentro desde ese día en que reapareció de la nada. Nunca habían vuelto al apartamento de Crowley; de alguna manera, si iban a sentarse y hablar (y beber un excelente vino) siempre sería en la librería. Crowley ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía Aziraphale. Excepto que eso no era verdad, era bastante claro que él _vivía_ en la librería y, donde sea que durmiera y se cambiara de ropa, no parecía considerarlo su _hogar_. Crowley iba y venía imaginando un pequeño departamento como el suyo, o alguna especie de mansión adosada con grandes habitaciones vacías llenas de muebles cubiertos de sábanas. O quizá sólo rentaba una habitación en la casa de alguien más, como un inquilino chapado a la antigua. De cualquier forma, preguntarle a Aziraphale sobre ir a su casa estaba en la lista de preguntas prohibidas de Crowley, por lo que no tenía manera de resolver el misterio.

A Crowley se le revolvió el estómago de una manera no muy agradable al ver a Aziraphale entrar por la puerta de la tienda nuevamente, pero al menos esta vez él estaba sonriendo y, por un momento, Crowley contuvo el aliento, tan hipnotizado por el gesto de gentil afecto en el rostro de Aziraphale que no pudo recordar qué se supone que debía hacer.

Aziraphale parpadeó y levantó una ceja en su dirección, sonrojándose levemente, y Crowley se sacudió.

—Por aquí, —dijo, un poco más que cohibido mientras lo llevaba por la trastienda y hacia afuera, al jardín—. Es decir, no es una manzana muy _grande_ , debes entender, es bastante enclenque en realidad, probablemente sabe horrible...

—Es perfectamente hermosa, —respondió Aziraphale mientras se acercaban al pequeño árbol y a su único fruto, y fue tan sincero en su elogio que Crowley sintió un burbujeo de algo casi parecido a orgullo paternal. Más tarde, cuando Aziraphale no estuviera allí para escucharlo, volvería y le diría al arbolito que era un Buen Árbol—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Crowley realmente no lo había pensado, pero tan pronto como Aziraphale preguntó, la respuesta fue obvia. Se estiró, arrancó cuidadosamente la manzana de su rama y se la ofreció.

Pensó que Aziraphale quizá se reiría; no estaba preparado para la expresión de asombro de Aziraphale, los ojos repentinamente abiertos y oscurecidos por la emoción. Pero antes de que Crowley pudiera entrar en pánico, Aziraphale empezó a reír después de todo, ojos brillando, una mano cubriendo su boca, sacudiendo su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus rizos bailaran de un lado a otro, atrapando el sol de la mañana tardía.

—¿Por qué no la compartimos? —sugirió Aziraphale, la sonrisa ahora instalada en su boca como si compartiera una broma privada, aunque era una que Crowley no podía comprender—. Es lo justo.

Y eran esos momentos los que empujaban a Crowley a su límite, porque lo que quería hacer era morder la manzana y luego dársela a Aziraphale. Lo que quería es que Aziraphale la tomara sin dudar, que colocara su boca en el mismo lugar donde Crowley había puesto la suya, que sus miradas se mantuvieran fijas entre sí mientras lamía el jugo en sus labios.

Crowley vaciló, luego tragó saliva y dijo: —Está bien, vamos a la cocina entonces, —y volvió dentro.

¿Eso fue un destello de algo en el rostro de Aziraphale que podría haber sido decepción? No, por supuesto que no. Siguió a Crowley escaleras arriba y la próxima vez que Crowley lo miró, estaba inspeccionando el departamento con brillante y manifiesto interés.

—No había estado aquí antes, —dijo, afirmando lo obvio como si simplemente se le acabara de ocurrir—. ¡Qué lindo! Me gustan esas cortinas.

Crowley luchó contra una oleada de timidez, preguntándose cómo luciría el lugar a los ojos de Aziraphale. Estaba tan ordenado como un pequeño apartamento podía estarlo, lo suficientemente limpio para no avergonzarse, pero Crowley se dio cuenta, mientras seguía la mirada de Aziraphale, que, a pesar de que había muchas _cosas_ en los estantes y aparadores, todas eran _cosas_ que tenían propósitos específicos en su día a día. No había coleccionado ninguna clase de objetos significativos u obras de arte sentimentales. Los libros eran los que le gustaba leer y las películas eran las que le gustaba ver, ni una copia firmada o edición especial entre ellos. Incluso los montones y montones de álbumes estaban ahí simplemente para que pudiera escuchar la música que le gustaba, y en estos días los tenía, en su mayoría, cargados en su laptop.

Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose, por un momento, qué había pasado con esos autos a escala que había amado cuando era niño. Aún debían estar dentro de una caja, en alguna parte, pensó, en alguna esquina de la cabaña de sus padres. Realmente debía encararlo y arreglar el lugar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí? —preguntó Aziraphale, acercándose para examinar los álbumes.

—Oh… ocho años más o menos, —Crowley tuvo que pensarlo un momento, repasando las fechas en su mente—. Sí. Abrí la tienda con mi herencia. Antes de eso yo sólo estaba, ya sabes, donde sea.

—¿Siempre has vivido en Londres?

—No, vine por la Uni, nunca me fui. —Crowley cruzó la sala hasta la cocina, sacando un cuchillo y una tabla de cortar. Lavó la pequeña manzana y luego la cortó cuidadosamente en cuartos—. Intenté trabajar para una de esas grandes compañías de cuello blanco, ya sabes, un par de bancas de inversión, una firma de abogados, pero yo…

Se interrumpió, agarró un plato, acomodó los cuartos de manzana con demasiado cuidado, dado lo poco que iban a estar en esa posición, y caminó fuera de la cocina.

—¿Es esto lo que siempre quisiste hacer? —preguntó Aziraphale con una ceja arqueada y algo que no terminaba de ser una sonrisa.

Crowley soltó una carcajada.

—No exactamente, —admitió—. Sólo odio tener que seguir órdenes de otras personas. Dirigir mi propio negocio parecía la mejor opción, pero no soy, ya sabes, una de esas personas que tenga _pasión_ por las cosas…

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta la jardinería. Me gustan las plantas. Soy bastante bueno con ellas y las flores son… no sé, hacen feliz a la gente. No como las reclamaciones de seguros. Así que aquí fue donde terminé.

Le ofreció el plato. Aziraphale lo estaba mirando como algunas veces lo miraba, como si estuviera… ¿decepcionado? No, más como _consternado_ , como si pudiera ver un potencial en Crowley que él mismo nunca había visto. Debería haberse sentido enojado y resentido, como siempre lo habían hecho sentir los comentarios sarcásticos de su padre, pero en su lugar se sintió extrañamente triste, incómodo en su propia piel.

—Probablemente está muy amarga —siguió Crowley, señalando el plato con la cabeza—. Demasiado pequeña para endulzarse apropiadamente.

—Bueno, me arriesgaré.

Aziraphale se colocó a su lado y tomó una de las rebanadas con delicadeza entre el pulgar y el índice. Hizo una pausa y Crowley se dio cuenta que lo estaba esperando. Sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo, tomó una rebanada para sí mismo. Se miraron el uno al otro y ambos dieron una mordida al mismo tiempo.

No estaba tan amarga, para sorpresa de Crowley. Tenía una acidez bastante agradable y la promesa de que, en el futuro, la fruta de ese mismo árbol estaría llena de la fresca dulzura que el verano tenía para ofrecer.

—Que adorable, —murmuró Aziraphale, y sonrió, dándole un segundo mordisco.

* * *

El otoño avanzaba con sus rojos, dorados y amarillos, sus borrascas de lluvia lúgubre y su inicio angustiosamente temprano de la publicidad navideña; Crowley estaba más feliz de lo que jamás recordaba haber sido, excepto por la duda que permanecía en el fondo de su alma.

No sabía hacia dónde iba la cosa con Aziraphale, no sabía qué esperar. Todavía quería besarlo, todavía no se atrevía. ¿Eran amigos? Crowley pensó que sí, a pesar de que quizá se trataba de una especie de amistad que nunca había experimentado, algo profundo y duradero. Si pudiera tener esto por -siempre, si fuera honesto consigo mismo-, entonces Dios sabía que lo aceptaría con gratitud.

Había tenido... encuentros, supuso que era la palabra adecuada para eso. Mientras estaba en la universidad y durante un tiempo después, como una persona joven y rota sin nada en Londres que ocupara su tiempo, excepto clubes y alcohol y otros jóvenes rotos. Era sólo lo que se hacía, y no era como que no le _gustara_ tener sexo ni nada por el estilo.

Pero nunca había sido realmente... algo más que rascarse una picazón y, con el tiempo, descubrió que realmente no valía la pena, no para él, no cuando había algo que faltaba, algo que el simple placer físico no podía compensar. Y si se preguntaba si eso sería _diferente_ con Aziraphale; si su corazón se aceleraba por la más mínima y simple cosa, un aleteo de sus pestañas o la forma en que se lamía los labios, bueno, simplemente no _valía la pena_ frente a la aterradora posibilidad de perderlo por completo.

Y, sin embargo, a veces Aziraphale lo miraba como... como si estuviera esperando. Como si estuviera esperando que Crowley - ¿qué? ¿Tomara su mano? ¿Lo besara? ¿Solicitara formalmente el honor de cortejarlo?

Pero cada vez que Crowley comenzaba a pensar que quizá no era solo una ilusión, cada vez que se permitía considerar que tal movimiento no sería mal acogido, habría ese _otro_ tipo de momentos.

Como la semana pasada, cuando colocó una amapola en su abrigo para el período previo al Día del Recuerdo y Aziraphale se puso blanco como una hoja de papel y lo miró como si se hubiera cortado su propia garganta. Después estuvo callado y conmocionado durante tanto tiempo que Crowley se aseguró de no volver a usar la flor, dejando un gran ramo en una cubeta de recolección como un vago sentido de compensación.

O antes de eso, cuando Crowley había preguntado por todos esos libros en danés colocados en ese ligeramente extraño estante en la esquina trasera de la librería y Aziraphale le había gritado que los dejara en paz, como si fueran pornográficos o algo así.

(Le había molestado eso, esperó hasta un día en que Aziraphale estaba absorto en un volumen encuadernado en cuero particularmente mohoso y se escabulló para echar un vistazo de todos modos, pero no había xilografías ni indicios obvios de que fueran algo más aparte de libros de texto secos. Había copiado una frase o dos y la había puesto en el traductor de Google cuando regresó a casa, pero le había devuelto algo desconcertante sobre cabras de dos cabezas y estrellas fugaces).

Había asumido desde el principio que todos esos momentos en los que Aziraphale parecía tan conmocionado que casi parecía volverse loco se debían a malos recuerdos de El Ex2 -y si Crowley alguna vez conocía al bastardo, lanzaría golpes primero y preguntaría después-, pero últimamente estaba empezando a cuestionar sus propias conclusiones. Era la forma en que Aziraphale lo miraba a los ojos, afligido, como si de alguna manera fuera _Crowley_ quien lo había dejado y había roto su corazón.

A menudo se encontraba soñando con esos momentos más tarde, con una claridad y detalle extraños, llenos de cosas que los sueños no suelen tener, como olores, sabores y cambios de temperatura. Soñaba que leía esos extraños libros daneses, soñaba que los entendía perfectamente. Soñaba con beber vino con Aziraphale a la luz de las velas, a la luz de una lámpara, a la luz de una lámpara de gas, bajo hojas caídas, vigas manchadas de humo y el tragaluz de la librería.

Soñaba con tocar el piano con tanta frecuencia que un día, con un capricho repentino, apartó suficientes libros para abrir la tapa. Debería haber estado horriblemente desafinado después de quién sabe cuántos años de negligencia, pero sonó bien cuando presionó con cautela una tecla, enviando una nota clara y sonora a través de la tienda.

No esperaba que fuera tan ruidoso. Hizo una mueca al oír a Aziraphale dejar caer algo en la trastienda y luego pasos apresurados a través del piso de la tienda.

—Lo siento, —dijo Crowley sin mirar a su alrededor, preparándose para la ira o ese horrible y vacío dolor—. Sólo estaba... tenía curiosidad.

Una pausa, luego Aziraphale dijo: —Continúa, entonces.

Crowley le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, encontrando a Aziraphale al final del estante más cercano, con el hombro presionado contra éste como si fuera un soporte, el rostro tenso por la pena pero los ojos profundos en algo más parecido al anhelo.

—No es como si yo supiera qué hacer con esto, —murmuró Crowley, presionando la misma tecla nuevamente, luego la que está a su derecha. Sonaba bastante agradable, al menos—. Podría ser capaz de tocar _Tres Ratones Ciegos_ 3 si me das unos minutos para manejarlo...

Y luego sus dedos hicieron algo sin su permiso, se movieron a una de las notas negras en lugar de la blanca que estaba al lado, porque eso era lo _correcto_ , ese era el siguiente sonido en la secuencia, luego de vuelta a la blanca, blanca de nuevo, luego dos más negras. Crowley se detuvo, sobresaltándose, y escuchó una suave inhalación de Aziraphale.

—¿Entonces conoces algunas escalas, al menos? —dijo Aziraphale después de un momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso fue C menor, creo, —la voz de Aziraphale era extraña y distante—. ¿Estás seguro de que nunca aprendiste?

—Yo... eso creo. —Crowley pasó las yemas de los dedos por las suaves teclas, sin la fuerza suficiente para hacerlas sonar. Casi podía sentir la forma de una melodía debajo de ellos, el impulso de alcanzar notas particulares—. Es sólo que, a veces, siento que podría...

—Inténtalo, —murmuró Aziraphale.

Crowley lo intentó. Trató de mantener en su mente uno de esos sueños a la luz de las velas, buscando la memoria sensorial de las teclas bajo sus dedos. Estaba lejos de ser perfecto -tropezó y equivocó notas, sobre todo cuando comenzó a pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo-, pero mientras pudo evitar preguntarse, él estaba _tocando_ , y era la melodía del sueño, y ahora que la escuchaba en vigilia se dio cuenta de que era una pieza musical real, una que había escuchado antes.

Aziraphale hizo un ruido como si estuviera herido. Crowley apartó las manos de las teclas, se dio la vuelta y lo encontró de pie con una mano envuelta con fuerza sobre el estómago y la otra presionada contra su boca como para mantenerse en silencio. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Yo... —Crowley no sabía qué decir, quería disculparse, no sabía porqué—. ¿Tú... la reconoces?

Aziraphale asintió. Apartó la mano de su boca y Crowley vio el breve temblor de sus labios antes de que hablara.

—Beethoven. _Moonlight Sonata_ , —respondió Aziraphale, con voz vacilante—. Bueno, quiero decir, no se llamaba así en ese entonces, pero así es... así es como la llaman ahora...

—¿Cómo demonios sé cómo hacer eso? —susurró Crowley para sí mismo, mirando sus propios dedos como si pertenecieran a otra persona—. Juro que nunca antes había tocado un piano...

—¿Qué estaba pasando por tu mente? —preguntó Aziraphale, y ahora había una urgencia en él, sus manos se retorcían mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente entre Crowley y el piano—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías?

Crowley se encogió de hombros incómodamente, sabiendo lo extraño que iba a sonar, pero sin tener otra respuesta.

—Sigo soñando con eso. Tocando el piano, tocando ese trozo de música.

Aziraphale inhaló bruscamente.

—¿Algo... algo más?

Crowley volteó para mirar las teclas durante un largo rato.

—Es este piano, creo, —empezó a decir—. Aquí, en la librería, sólo que... todo está iluminado con velas. No hay tantos libros. Estoy solo y he perdido algo y no sé cómo recuperarlo...

Frunció el ceño cuando un detalle, que no había recordado antes, llegó de repente a su conciencia.

—Hay rosas.

Aziraphale emitió un sonido ahogado y angustiado. Crowley se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pero ya se había ido, casi tropezando como si corriera por su vida.

—¿Aziraphale? Crowley fue tras él. Lo encontró en la trastienda, sentado en su sillón con respaldo de orejas, la cabeza entre sus manos—. Mira, lo siento, olvídalo... es demasiado extraño... sólo es un sueño, los sueños son estúpidos...

—No siempre, —susurró Aziraphale, y a Crowley se le heló la sangre ante la absoluta _desesperación_ en su voz—. Oh ¿qué he hecho?

—Aziraphale...

Aziraphale se puso de pie bruscamente, evitando los ojos de Crowley y pasando junto a él con una urgencia frenética, se detuvo en la entrada de la trastienda y miró fijamente ese extraño estante en la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Querido, —dijo, y su voz era tranquila ahora, pero era el tipo de calma que se apretaba entre afilados bordes y profundas grietas—. Lo siento muchísimo pero ¿podría pedirte que te vayas? Necesito... necesito pensar...

El mundo se astilló y se fragmentó alrededor de Crowley, su estómago se retorció enfermizo.

—¿Qu... qué?

Aziraphale no lo miró, parecía sumido en algún doloroso hilo de pensamientos, retorciendo los dedos en el dobladillo del cálido y suave jersey que había ocupado el lugar de su chaleco ahora que el clima era más frío.

—Te llamaré, —dijo—. Cuando termine.

Crowley se metió las manos en los bolsillos y las apretó en puños, miró el perfil de Aziraphale, a la manera en que había cerrado la boca con fuerza, a la forma en que su piel estaba demasiado pálida. Abrió la boca para pedir una explicación. La cerró de nuevo, sintiendo que había dado un paso fuera de un acantilado y había caído hacia arriba en lugar de hacia abajo. ¿Por qué tenía que haber tocado el piano? ¿Por qué no lo había simplemente dejado en paz? Nada tenía sentido excepto que había herido a Aziraphale de nuevo ( _de nuevo_ ) y ahora Aziraphale quería que se fuera.

—Está bien, —dijo con voz ronca.

—Gracias, —respondió Aziraphale, moviéndose hacia la puerta de entrada como si Crowley necesitara que lo acompañaran. Crowley lo siguió en una neblina de miseria—. Yo... bueno, te llamaré.

—Bien, —dijo Crowley, dejando que lo empujaran fuera de la tienda como un cliente no deseado—. Yo

La puerta se cerró tras él, la cerradura hizo ‘clic’ y Aziraphale jaló la persiana hacia abajo y se alejó apresuradamente.

* * *

Crowley esperó tres días. Aziraphale no lo llamó.

La primera noche apenas durmió, tenía mucho miedo de sus sueños. Dio vueltas y vueltas, se levantó un rato e intentó ver una película, volvió a la cama, dio vueltas y más vueltas. El día siguiente fue un infierno, especialmente con la gran cantidad de pedidos que entregar, pero al menos lo mantuvo alejado de pensar las cosas hasta la tarde.

En su pausa para el almuerzo, salió a la tienda y compró un paquete de pastillas para dormir de venta libre. Se quedó despierto todo el tiempo que pudo, revisando su teléfono cada cinco minutos, antes de darse por vencido y tomar una de las pastillas alrededor de la medianoche.

Volvió a tener la pesadilla, pero esta vez no pudo despertar. Soñó que estaba oscuro y que se estaba muriendo, y que eso no _terminaría_ y, a pesar de que todo lo que quería era liberarse, seguía luchando por otra bocanada de aire, por no rendirse, porque él lo había prometido, lo había _prometido_...

Cuando su alarma finalmente lo sacó de la pesadilla, lloró sobre la almohada durante casi veinte minutos, con náuseas, dudando de su cordura y desesperado por escuchar la voz de Aziraphale.

No había llamadas ni mensajes perdidos en su teléfono. Garabateó una nota de _cerrado_ y la prendió con alfileres a la puerta de la tienda, pasó la mayor parte del día acostado en el sofá bajo una manta, viendo viejos programas de televisión cuyos chistes y giros de la trama se sabía de memoria. Dormitaba, pero se despertaba de una sacudida cada vez que podía haberse hundido más profundamente, sintiendo el calor febril y el miedo arrastrándose de nuevo en su pecho.

Cuando fue a la tienda más tarde, compró una botella de whisky que estaba un poco por encima de lo _soportable_ , pero no de tan buena calidad como para sentirse culpable de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Comió pizza precalentada, bebió la mayor parte de la botella y se fue tambaleándose a la cama cuando ya no pudo concentrarse en la televisión. No soñó, o no recordaba haber soñado y, aunque se sentía miserable a la mañana siguiente, la resaca era casi reconfortante en su familiaridad.

Luchó a través de una mañana tranquila en la que ni un solo cliente parecía querer caminar penosamente bajo la lluvia, excepto uno que entró y pidió claveles rosas, esto casi le provoca un ataque de nervios. De alguna manera vendió las flores sin gritar pero, tan pronto como el cliente se fue, supo que ya no podía hacer esto.

Dejó otra nota en la puerta (iba a tener problemas si seguía haciendo este tipo de cosas) y se dirigió al Soho.

* * *

La librería estaba cerrada, la persiana abajo y por un momento volvió a ser primavera y Crowley estaba allí, escuchando a la señora que manejaba la panadería contarle sobre el extraño señor Fell y su costumbre de irse durante meses o años. Esta vez no había algún aviso ni indicios de que Aziraphale no hubiera salido simplemente a hacer un recado o decidido abrir tarde, excepto que Crowley tenía una convicción que rayaba en el terror de que la puerta había estado cerrada desde que se había ido hace tres días.

El pánico lo hizo martillar la puerta, lo hizo gritar el nombre de Aziraphale y ya estaba dando vueltas, ya estaba seguro de que no habría respuesta...

No escuchó los pasos, pero tal vez fue porque su corazón latía fuertemente en sus oídos. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió de repente; estuvo a punto de caer sobre Aziraphale, cuya expresión de irritación se transformó instantáneamente en una de alarma.

—¿Crowley? ¿Qué es, qué pasa?

—Dijiste que llamarías, —espetó Crowley.

—Bueno, sí, yo...

Aziraphale se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente, y una expresión de angustia se apoderó de su rostro.

—Crowley, —dijo con urgencia—. ¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Crowley lo miró boquiabierto, incrédulo. Llevaba la misma ropa que la última vez que Crowley lo había visto pero eso no significaba nada necesariamente, todo su guardarropa parecía estar compuesto por atuendos casi idénticos...

—Tres días, —respondió finalmente.

El rostro de Aziraphale se arrugó.

—Oh _querido_ , —dijo, extendiéndose y tomando las manos de Crowley—. Lo siento... no fue mi intención... es sólo que cuando estoy absorto en algo pierdo la noción del tiempo...

—¿Por _tres días_? —demandó Crowley, a medio camino entre la ira y la incredulidad. La llovizna se colaba bajo el cuello de su camisa—. ¿No te... no te diste cuenta de cuántas comidas hacías, cuántas veces dormías...?

Los ojos de Aziraphale se apartaron de los suyos con aire de culpabilidad y Crowley se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿ _Acaso_ dormiste? ¿O comiste? Debiste hacerlo... no _pudiste_ haber estado escondido aquí durante tres días sin...

—Yo... bueno, quiero decir, supongo que yo... yo solo me detendría un poco y luego continuaría...

Había una mentira allí, pero Crowley no podía encontrarle sentido, no cuando estaba seguro de que Aziraphale estaba diciendo la verdad sobre el tiempo que había pasado haciendo... lo que sea que hubiera....

—¿Qué estuviste _haciendo_ todo ese tiempo?

—Ah... leyendo, investigando... —Aziraphale se mordió el labio y miró el rostro de Crowley con una nueva oleada de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? No te ves... quiero decir...

Crowley se dio cuenta de que aún estaba sosteniendo las manos de Aziraphale entre las suyas y eso era suficiente para drenar su torbellino de emociones hacia el agotamiento.

—¿Puedo entrar? —se las arregló para decir, repentinamente consciente de cuan frío estaba.

Una mirada nerviosa cruzó el rostro de Aziraphale, otro destello de culpa.

—No... no por el momento, —dijo—. La tienda está un poco... necesito limpiar...

Un dolor fatigado se instaló en el pecho de Crowley.

—Claro, —dijo—. Está bien.

Apartó las manos de las de Aziraphale, se las metió en los bolsillos y se volvió para marcharse.

—Espera... —escuchó que Aziraphale cerraba la puerta y luego había una mano en su brazo, jalándolo para detenerlo antes de que pudiera acelerar—. Crowley. Mírame. Por favor.

Estaba demasiado cansado para no obedecer. Aziraphale miró directo a sus ojos durante un largo momento y lo que sea que vio allí le provocó tal auto recriminación reflejada en su rostro que Crowley se estremeció ante la necesidad de aliviarlo.

—Mira, —dijo desesperadamente—, no importa, yo sólo... sólo necesito dormir un poco, yo...

_—Crowley_. Lo siento mucho.

Para su sorpresa, Aziraphale dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, apretándolo contra él. Crowley se mantuvo rígido el tiempo que duró una inhalación y una exhalación, luego se hundió en él, presionando su rostro con impotencia contra el hombro de Aziraphale. Era tan cálido, Crowley quería envolverse con él.

—Déjame llevarte a casa, —murmuró Aziraphale, abrazándolo con fuerza, la mejilla pegada a su cabello húmedo—. De vuelta a tu apartamento. Déjame... te ves exhausto. ¿ _Has_ estado comiendo?

Crowley hizo un ruido que se suponía que era una afirmación pero salió más como un encogimiento de hombros verbal, siendo más honesto de lo que pretendía.

—Vamos, entonces, —dijo Aziraphale. Levantó una mano y acarició la nuca de Crowley con suavidad, solo una vez. Sus dedos se sentían calientes sobre la helada piel—. Yo conduciré. ¿Abriste tu tienda hoy?

—Sí, por la mañana... —Crowley retrocedió a regañadientes, tratando de no pensar en lo cerca que estaba el rostro de Aziraphale, en cómo Aziraphale parecía no querer dejarlo ir—. ¿Qué hay de tu... tu investigación?

—Eso no importa, —dijo Aziraphale. Su mano todavía estaba en la nuca de Crowley, pasando el pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo brevemente, soltándolo cuando Crowley se estremeció bajo el toque—. Tenía mis prioridades totalmente mal.

* * *

Cuando Crowley se despertó, estaba tan confundido que por un momento pensó que _no_ había despertado, que este era uno de esos extraños sueños dentro de un sueño. La luz estaba mal, las mantas estaban mal, la cama estaba mal...

Comenzó a darse la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su sofá, no en su cama. La manta había sido envuelta cuidadosamente alrededor de él. Y estaba atardeciendo, la habitación se oscurecía con el crepúsculo.

Escuchó el sonido de una página pasando. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Aziraphale sentado tranquilamente en el sillón cercano, leyendo uno de los thrillers de espías de Crowley. Por el leve surco de su frente, Crowley tuvo la repentina certeza de que estaba armando una lista de preguntas que comenzaban con por qué los villanos habían decidido explotar la luna y terminaban con algunos comentarios ácidos sobre el eslogan elegido por el héroe. Se rio antes de que pudiera detenerse. Aziraphale inmediatamente miró hacia arriba y su expresión se suavizó en afecto y preocupación.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. Gracias. —Crowley se sentó y se frotó los ojos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo...?

—Unas pocas horas. Parecías necesitarlo. ¿Tienes hambre?

La tenía, por primera vez en días. También estaba un poco más que avergonzado, ahora que su cerebro estaba funcionando con más claridad de nuevo.

—Sí, pero puedo... puedo hacer algo por mí mismo. No tienes que...

—No seas tonto. —Aziraphale dejó el libro a un lado—. Pediré algo para nosotros, o... o supongo que podría cocinar, si quieres.

Extendió la oferta con un tono de preocupación que hizo sonreír a Crowley sin poder evitarlo. A pesar del gusto de Aziraphale por la buena comida, Crowley no se sorprendería en absoluto si sus habilidades culinarias se extendieran a hervir el huevo ocasional. Casi quería aceptarla sólo para ver qué pasaba.

Pero también estaba muy hambriento y todavía se sentía tan frágil como un montón de vidrios rotos envueltos en piel humana. Aziraphale había dicho que _pediría para nosotros_ y eso significaba que se iba a quedar de todos modos.

—Hay un buen lugar que vende curry, —dijo Crowley—. El menú está en el refrigerador.

Aziraphale se levantó y desapareció en la cocina, regresando triunfalmente con el menú de comida para llevar como si fuera un raro manuscrito que hubiera desenterrado en alguna biblioteca. Crowley se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de nuevo, demasiado apenado como para contenerse cuando todo lo relacionado con Aziraphale le era tan _querido_.

Aziraphale captó la expresión y se detuvo a medio camino. Crowley miró hacia otro lado rápidamente, ocupándose de doblar la manta bajo la que había estado durmiendo.

—Perdón por enloquecer... —dijo Crowley, teniendo más cuidado del necesario para alinear los bordes de la manta antes en cada doblez—. Yo... no volverá a suceder.

—No, por supuesto que no, —respondió Aziraphale en voz baja, con un dolor en su voz—. Porque no volveré a ser tan descuidado contigo. Es fácil olvidar a veces cuan... humano eres.

Crowley lo miró, confundido y un poco ofendido, pero Aziraphale se estaba moviendo de nuevo y, para sorpresa de Crowley, fue a sentarse en el sofá en lugar de regresar al sillón. Tampoco se sentó en el otro extremo, se sentó justo al lado de Crowley, tan cerca que Crowley podía sentir su calidez a lo largo de su costado derecho.

—No me has besado, —dijo Aziraphale de la nada. El cerebro de Crowley dejó de funcionar en una cascada de mensajes de error mientras miraba el perfil de Aziraphale. Este último miró de reojo, mordiendo su labio—. Y es porque te he asustado, ¿no es así? Tienes miedo de que, si das un paso en falso, me iré.

Crowley miró hacia otro lado, tragando saliva contra el repentino latido de su corazón.

—Algo así, —murmuró, apretando fuertemente la manta doblada como si fuera un talismán—. No... sabía si querías...

—Oh, _queridísimo_.

Aziraphale extendió la mano y le quitó la manta, lo cual fue _grosero_ , ¿qué se suponía que haría con sus manos ahora...?

Suaves dedos en su mejilla, volteando su cabeza hacia Aziraphale, luego Crowley estaba siendo besado y, a pesar de que _apenas_ estaban hablando de eso, no estaba preparado en absoluto. Sin embargo, Aziraphale pareció entender, no pareció ofenderse o tomar su quietud como un rechazo, simplemente lo besó suave y dulcemente, pasando su mano por el cabello de Crowley y curvando sus dedos lo suficiente como para estremecer la columna de Crowley.

De repente se alegró de tener las manos libres, porque _necesitaba_ envolver sus brazos alrededor de Aziraphale y agarrar su cálido y suave jersey para acercarlo más. Aziraphale lo acepto de tan buena gana que casi termina encima de Crowley, ahora tenía ambas manos en su cabello, besándolo y volviéndolo a besar y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras entre ellos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Crowley había besado a alguien y nunca se había considerado muy bueno, si era honesto, pero con Aziraphale era muy fácil, como si su cuerpo ya supiera que hacer, como si Aziraphale ya supiera cómo responder. Era muy fácil apretar la lengua tentativamente contra los labios de Aziraphale y que Aziraphale abriera la boca con entusiasmo y emitiera un sonido suave que fue directo a la libido de Crowley. Era tan desesperada e impotentemente fácil para Crowley cerrar los ojos y aguantar como si se estuviera ahogando, como si Aziraphale fuera la única cosa sólida en el mundo.

Crowley sintió que podía hacer esto para siempre y no estaba seguro de por qué se detuvieron, al final, excepto que pareció suceder de forma natural, los besos suavizándose hasta que sus labios apenas se rozaban, hasta que juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, respirando sincronizadamente.

—Siento haber esperado tanto, —susurró Aziraphale—. Simplemente... no tengo mucha experiencia en tomar la iniciativa. En general, si soy honesto, pero particularmente en... esto.

Crowley asintió. Sintió como si algo que había estado apretando alrededor de su corazón se hubiera liberado repentinamente, como si un peso que había estado arrastrando detrás de él se hubiera desvanecido de pronto, como si pudiera comenzar a reír, el tipo de risa burbujeante e impotente que venía con la seguridad repentina después de haber pasado demasiado tiempo bajo ataque.

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? —continuó Aziraphale, desgarradoramente vacilante y asombrosamente audaz al mismo tiempo—. Quiero cuidar de ti. No creo que te hayan cuidado lo suficiente en tu vida.

Crowley abrió los ojos entonces, frunciendo el ceño en un reflejo automático, pero Aziraphale estaba tan cerca, con sus ojos tan suaves y azules y llenos de amor, que su voz salió a medias cuando habló.

—Siempre he estado bastante bien solo...

—Ese era mi punto, —respondió Aziraphale y lo besó de nuevo, suave como una pluma y ligero como la lluvia de verano, retrocediendo antes de que Crowley pudiera profundizar—. Ya no tienes que estarlo.

Todo en Crowley debería haber rechazado eso, debería haber buscado la armadura del sarcasmo y rechazo, pero en este momento estaba completamente al descubierto y era incapaz de ocultar la ternura en sí mismo. Enterró el rostro en el hombro de Aziraphale, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que los brazos le dolieron y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y entrecortado, como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo la mitad de su vida.

—Quédate, —murmuró en la lana que olía tan maravillosamente a Aziraphale—. Por favor.

—Hasta que el mundo se acabe, —murmuró Aziraphale, y si esa era una expresión extraña a Crowley no le importó, no cuando Aziraphale le estaba acariciando el cabello de esa manera—. Lo prometo.

* * *

_Aquí, una Flor yace—_

_Un Sepulcro, entre—_

_Atravesadlo, y a la Abeja venced—_

_Lo que permanece— solo la Cáscara es._

_—_ Emily Dickinson

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas de la traducción:**
> 
> 1 _My dearest._ "Mi más querido", que es querido por sobre todo lo demás. No encontré una palabra apropiada para poner ese significado, lo reemplacé con _queridísimo_. Lo mismo para las siguientes veces que aparece ese término.
> 
> 2 _The Ex, bastard._ Son términos que no tienen género, pero dado el tono del fic (y que _bastard_ se utiliza mayormente para hombres), los puse en masculino.
> 
> 3 _Three Blind Mice._ Canción infantil popular en Inglaterra.


End file.
